Burn the pages and start again
by xNJx
Summary: C'était ce que Tony et Steve s'étaient dit :  Brûlons les pages et recommençons.  / STONY / SUPERFAMILY / [POST CIVIL WAR] /


**Burn the pages and start again.**

La musique avec laquelle j'ai écrit cet OS est _Burn the pages, de Sia._

Bonne lecture.

...

C'était ce que Tony et Steve s'étaient dit :

« Brûlons les pages et recommençons. »

Après cette satanée guerre civile, il y avait eu pas mal de soucis. Bucky avait disparu, et Steve n'avait pas menti à Tony. Il lui avait dit que Bucky était retourné ''au congélo'', mais par mesure de sécurité, il ne souhaitait pas lui dire où. Tony avait eu besoin de temps, mais il avait rappelé Steve. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, même si ça lui faisait mal que son meilleur ami, mais aussi amant n'avait pas daigné lui dire à propos de ses parents.

Mais c'était le passé, hein. Il fallait avancer. Non, sérieusement, il avait eu besoin de beaucoup _beaucoup_ de temps.

Et les revoilà.

Tony ouvrit les yeux dans leur chambre, Steve était endormi à ses côtés.

Pendant longtemps Tony s'était demandé comment leur redonner un souffle. Oui, parce que même s'il affirmait que tout allait bien, que c'était du passé bla bla bla, il y avait quelque chose. Un vide dans leur vie. Et Tony s'était fait une sorte de promesse solennelle. Celle de trouver comment les faire repartir.

Ils avaient touché le fond pour mieux redécoller. C'était comme à la piscine : Vous tombiez jusqu'au fond et avec un putain de coup de talon, bim, vous revoilà à la surface.

Mais dans la vraie vie, c'était pas aussi simple.

Tony captait parfois des regards absents de Steve. Et inversement. Le Captain retrouvait parfois Tony dans son atelier, une colère monstre qui resurgissait et dont il se débarrassait sur des métaux -ceux ci finissaient généralement broyés.

Mais ce matin là, en regardant Steve dormir paisiblement, Tony eut une idée.

Bon, ça allait être un grand pas. Pas aussi immense qu'une demande en mariage -non même si il y réfléchissait. Ce qu'il allait faire, c'était une façon de lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient entreprendre quelque chose à deux. Pour les rassembler, les rendre meilleurs.

Ils en avaient vraiment besoin.

…

Lorsque Steve se réveilla, Tony n'était pas là.

Il avait cependant laissé un mot sur la table de nuit côté Steve, là où traînait le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire et son portable.

 _Je reviens vite, mon cœur._

 _Tony._

Steve fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il parti faire cette fois ci ? Décharger sa colère de nouveau ?

Mais lorsque le Captain se rendit à l'atelier, il n'y avait personne. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité.

C'est quand il revint dans la cuisine qu'il aperçut un jeune homme assit à la table, et Tony qui fouillait dans les placards.

Le jeune homme...

Non. Steve l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il s'agissait de Peter Parker. Spider-Man. Il était du côté de Tony pendant la guerre civile.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi Tony l'avait-il amené ici ?

…

Lorsque Tony se retourna avec un paquet de céréales à la main, il aperçut Steve qui attendait des explications, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Peter leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Cap...Captain, je veux dire. »

Steve le salua d'un mouvement de la tête et regarda Tony.

« Ok mon petit. On revient dans une minute, » fit l'Iron Man, en sortant de la cuisine avec Steve.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, Steve fit les gros yeux à Tony.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi Peter Parker est ici ? »

Tony ne dit rien et se hissa un peu sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Steve secoua la tête et l'embrassa en retour, mais plus sauvagement.

« Excuse moi. Je...je veux juste- »

« Je sais. Laisse moi t'expliquer. »

Il désigna un fauteuil du salon où il s'assit. Tony tapota la place près de lui, intimant au blond de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit l'instant suivant.

« Bien. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il nous fallait quelque chose pour ''nous sauver''. On est très bien tous les deux, et je t'aime profondément. Tu le sais, j'en suis certain. Mais Peter est celui qu'il nous fait. Sa tante a eu un accident après la guerre civile, et il s'est retrouvé tout seul, avec une faible bourse pour payer ses études. Il a d'ailleurs du les mettre entre parenthèses pour aller travailler, et personne n'était là pour l'aider. Enfin, je suis aller le voir, mais il n'a jamais accepté mon aide alors...Je lui ai dit que je souhaitais l'adopter. Avec toi. Ce serait notre fils. Et tu pourrais t'occuper de lui, aussi, comme nouvelle recrue des _Avengers_. »

Steve perdit l'usage de sa voix à ses mots. Tony était prêt à adopter avec lui pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Il était d'abord touché pour cela, mais aussi parce que Tony avait aidé un jeune garçon qui avait tout perdu, et qui se battait comme il pouvait. Steve avait jugé trop vite, mais avec les précédents événements, son jugement avait sérieusement prit des coups.

Le blond se leva et se stoppa un moment, comme pour réfléchir. C'était ce qu'il faisait, en réalité.

Tony l'observait pendant ce temps là.

Il espérait sincèrement que Steve verrait ce que Tony souhaitait lui dire à travers Peter. Un avenir...

Puis Steve releva les yeux vers Tony.

Il lui sourit.

« On peut faire un essai et voir comment ça se passe. Si tout va bien, alors j'accepte. Je veux cet avenir avec toi, et je veux lui en donner un. »

…

Les premiers jours avec Peter s'étaient bien passés, même si celui semblait timide face à Steve. C'est vrai quoi, il s'était battu contre lui. Mais bon, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre alors il ne devrait pas avoir à réagir ainsi. C'est Steve qui lui avait dit cela.

Ils avaient même été ensemble dans un magasin pour que Peter puisse choisir des meubles et de la tapisserie pour sa nouvelle chambre. Puis ils avaient tous les trois fait des entraînements.

Steve lui avait dit qu'ils auraient bien besoin de sang neuf et de sang jeune dans les Avengers, et qu'il était la bienvenue.

Peter s'intéressait beaucoup aux choses de la vie. Steve lui montrait comme faire la cuisine, et puis, de toute façon c'était lui qui venait voir ce que Steve faisait, ou comment il le faisait, lorsque le Captain ne l'appelait pas forcément.

Peter avait repris avec du mal ses études. Tony l'aidait pour les devoirs, mais Peter n'avait plus trop de mal après s'être bien replongé dans le bain.

Steve faisait son footing avec Peter le matin, et le soir, lorsque Tony rentrait du travail, Peter lui demandait de lui montrer des trucs de mécaniques, ou de lui apprendre la boxe.

Une petite routine sympathique s'installait.

…

Ce soir là, Steve se glissa dans les draps avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il repoussa la tablette que Tony avait sur les genoux et lui grimpa dessus, à califourchon.

Tony haussa un sourcil, se lécha les lèvres et posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond.

« J'en connais un qui a envie de faire l'amour, » susurra Tony.

Steve lui sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'allonger.

« Je voulais aussi te dire que c'était oui. J'accepte pour Peter. Les semaines que nous avons passées avec lui ont été merveilleuses. Je me suis accroché à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Et puis, il a l'air d'aimer cette vie aussi, alors gardons le avec nous, s'il te plaît ? »

Tony lui caressa la joue.

« Très bien. Je te remercie, Steve. »

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Peter, je...Pour le moment je le vois plus comme un garçon que j'ai besoin d'aider, mais je vais bientôt le sentir comme mon fils à moi. Et c'est toi qui a permis tout cela. Nous aurons un bel avenir ensemble. »

Tony sourit.

« C'est parce que je t'aime. »

Steve baisa son cou.

« Et moi donc. Laisse moi te le montrer. »

…

Un an passa.

Les choses s'étaient remarquablement bien améliorées entre Steve et Tony. Et Peter. C'était leur rayon de soleil. Jamais ils ne voulaient être séparés de lui.

Peter avait réussi à les convaincre d'adopter kitty, un petit chat qu'il avait trouvé en revenant du lycée.

« Pourquoi vous vous mariez pas ? » demanda l'ado, un soir lorsqu'ils dînaient.

Steve croisa le regard de Tony. Celui ne dit rien, tout comme Steve.

« Euh, eh bien, c'est parce que tu m'as devancé, j'allais lui demander ce soir. » sourit Tony.

Peter s'esclaffa. « Ouuuups, alors ! »

Steve rougit un peu.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, Steve débarrassa et sentit Tony s'approcher derrière lui. Des bras l'encerclèrent et il s'y réfugia avec bonheur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander parce que Peter te l'a suggéré, tu sais. »

Il pouvait sentir Tony sourire dans son dos.

« J'allais vraiment te le demander ce soir, » répondit le génie, et déposant une bague dans la main de Steve.

Son souffle était coupé.

…

Lorsque Peter entra à la fac, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le voir de moins en moins. Tony le rassurait comme il pouvait et lui disait que, de toute façon, c'était toujours leur Peter adoré.

Mais ce soir là, lorsque Peter arriva accompagné d'une blonde à la maison, Steve était certain qu'il le verrait de moins en moins. Pas parce que Peter ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'il commençait sa vie d'adulte.

Et puis, malgré la tristesse qui le submergeait, Steve était heureux.

Peter était amoureux, et cette fille lui donnerait sûrement tout le bonheur qu'il faudrait. Steve lui donnerait toujours tout ce dont son fils avait besoin, et Peter le savait.

Et c'est ainsi que Steve se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

Oui, il avait bien fait ce jour là de dire, : « Brûlons les pages et recommençons. »

…

 _The end._

…


End file.
